Histoires de lapins
by lasurvolte
Summary: [The Untamed] Recueil de fanfictions sur The Untamed, et sans doute principalement sur la relation de Lan Zhan et Wei WuXian.
1. Un nouveau jeu

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **The Untamed ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** WangXian

**Note :** fic basée sur le drama

* * *

**Un nouveau jeu.**

Lan Wangji pouvait se targuer d'avoir le contrôle sur lui-même. Une mouche lui tournicote autour, il reste calme et sait faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Une araignée moche et poilue lui monte sur la main, pas de panique, il la repose doucement sur la feuille d'une plante, un imbécile l'embête, il suffit de lui lancer un sort de mutisme. Lan Wangji était de glace. Sauf quand il s'agissait de Wei Ying. Là tout devenait différent, il perdait pied, il s'énervait facilement, il se mettait à sourire bêtement, il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout, et surtout pas sa colère quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à son ami.

Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait un jouer aller plus loin, que son corps le trahirait tout seul. C'était encore la faute de Wei Ying, avec ses _« Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan »_ incessant, ses sourires jusqu'aux oreilles quand il le regardait, ses taquineries. Sa façon d'être si gentil avec les enfants. Comme maintenant par exemple, alors qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec des gosses rencontrés en chemin.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Wei Ying soit si adorable ?

Lan Wangji était peut-être le Seigneur porteur de lumière, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il essayait de porter c'était son cœur qui semblait dégringoler dans son estomac.

Il se tenait debout, sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur Wei Ying et incapable de se détourner. Ce dernier comptait, les mains sur ses yeux, un petit sourire affiché sur le visage. Quelque chose se passa en Lan Wangji, comme si on venait de lui jeter un sort, il s'approcha tout à coup de son ami, s'accroupit en face de lui et attrapa doucement ses mains. Wei Ying arrêta de compter et leva un sourcil :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lan Zhan, tu veux jouer aussi ?

Il voulait jouer, mais pas à cache-cache. Il voulait jouer mais à quoi ?

Lan Wangji ne savait pas lui-même, ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait plus rien. Sa cervelle s'était mise sur pause et son corps bougeait tout seul. Il se rapprocha tellement de Wei Ying, qu'il pouvait quasiment voir les pores de sa peau. Son ami louchait et semblait se demander ce qu'était en train de faire Lan Zhan. Comme lui-même l'ignorait, il aurait été bien en peine de lui donner une réponse. Il serra simplement plus fort ses mains et s'approcha encore, encore et encore.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches qu'il sentait le souffle de Wei Ying chatouiller sa propre bouche. Celui-ci resta immobile un temps, et Lan Wangji n'osait plus bouger un petit doigt, il était allé trop loin cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment dérapé, il avait envie de s'enfuir et pourtant il était désormais si proche d'accomplir quelque chose qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner.

Wei Ying perdit son air étonné et son sourire devint très très grand. Les derniers millimètres qui restaient, c'est lui qui les franchit. Il posa sa bouche sur celle de Lan Zhan.

Une seconde.

Peut-être deux, pas plus.

Un baiser direct et discret, à peine appuyé.

Une autre déclaration d'amour.

Lan Wangji ne s'était jamais relevé aussi vite, il n'avait jamais senti ses joues le brûler autant, il avait envie de crier à Wei Ying _« qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_ mais c'était clairement lui qui avait commencé. Cette fois-ci, le Seigneur porteur de lumière ne savait pas bien comment il allait s'en sortir. Wei Ying lui vint en aide en continuant de lui sourire.

— Est-ce que c'était un jeu ? Demanda Lan Wangji.

— Non Lan Zhan, répondit Wei Ying. Non, ce n'était pas un jeu.

Wei Ying baissa les yeux et rit doucement :

— Mais Lan Zhan, c'est toi qui as commencé !

Lan Wangji n'osait plus regarder son ami. Enfin… Ami… Pouvait-on encore dire ça désormais ?

Finalement, Wei Ying se releva aussi, tapota gentiment l'épaule de Lan Zhan qui ne recula pas. Wei Ying lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires, jusqu'à ce qu'un des gamins viennent s'accrocher à sa jambe pour lui rappeler son existence.

— On est caché ! Tu dois venir nous chercher !

Wei Ying échangea un dernier regard avec Lan Zhan, un dernier sourire aussi.

— On en reparle plus tard, dit-il.

Et Lan Wangji ne savait pas s'il avait hâte, ou pas du tout.

Il verrait bien.

Il espérait au fond que son corps le trahirait encore une fois. Et qu'il y aurait d'autres baisers.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ceci est la toute première fanfiction WangXian que j'ai écrite (oui je ne publie pas dans l'ordre).


	2. Tempête

**Note :** Fanfic écrite pour l'atelier du discord plume arc-en-ciel sur une compilation HP

* * *

**Tempête. **

Wei WuXian n'était pas le genre à avoir froid, mais se retrouver au cours de son voyage, prit dans une tempête de neige et ne trouvant que pour abris une vieille et minuscule bicoque abandonnée, où le toit défoncé et les fenêtres brisées n'empêchaient guère le vent d'entrer, serait frigorifiant pour n'importe qui. Il tenta tant bien que mal de faire un feu, en vain. Il avait fait entrer Petite Pomme avec lui, et ne trouva rien de mieux que de se coller à l'âne pour ne plus avoir froid. Regrettant de ne pas avoir de magie de feu comme l'ancien clan Wen. Pour la première fois, il se sentit vraiment seul. Il aurait aimé avoir Jiang Cheng près de lui, ils se seraient chamaillés et ça les aurait sans doute réchauffés. Il aurait apprécié la présence de Nie Huaisang avec qui il aurait fait des jeux ou raconté des histoires, jusqu'à oublier la neige au dehors et le froid qui s'infiltrait jusque dans les os. S'il avait eu Wen Ning, celui-ci lui aurait sûrement donné ses vêtements pour le réchauffer, tandis que lui aurait supporté le froid. S'il avait eu Lan Sizhui ou Jin Ling, il aurait joué au professeur et aurait au moins pu faire semblant de ne pas crever de froid.

Mais celui qui lui manquait le plus, c'était celui qui l'aurait regardé avec ses yeux de glaces et son visage souvent impassible. Lan Zhan.

Rien que de penser à Lan Zhan réchauffa Wei WuXian, ce dernier n'aurait sans doute pas été très utile, il aurait médité, ou se serait endormi. Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Cela fit sourire Wei WuXian et il murmura :

— Lan Zhan…

Comme s'il pouvait le faire apparaître.

Pendant un instant, le souvenir de son âme sœur fut si fort, qu'il eut l'impression qu'il était là, dans la bicoque avec lui. Lan Zhan le regardait et même souriait, un tout petit peu. Suffisamment pour que le cœur de Wei WuXian fasse des bonds. Lan Zhan lui tendit les bras, et Wei WuXian un peu étonné de son comportement vint se blottir contre lui. Immédiatement, il eut bien chaud. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une hallucination sans doute due au froid ou à l'envie, mais imaginer Lan Zhan si doux, si tendre, ça lui faisait du bien. Il se rendit compte à quel point il lui manquait, à quel point Wei WuXian aurait voulu qu'il soit vraiment là.

Toute la nuit, il lutta pour ne pas s'endormir et pensa à Lan Zhan. À son regard de glace, à ses moments où il faisait preuve de douceur envers Wei WuXian, à ses sourires trop rares. Combien il aimerait se blottir réellement dans ses bras, comment il y avait un feu qui brûlait en lui quand il y pensait.

Il ne pensait pas survivre à la tempête, mais Petite Pomme était chaud, et peut-être parce qu'il réussit à rester éveillé, le matin, Wei WuXian était toujours en vie.

Et malgré la neige, malgré le froid, il savait désormais où iraient ses pas. Il rentrait retrouver la chaleur. Lan Zhan.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un petit machin peut-être un brin mélancolique.


	3. Noël

**Note :** fic écrite pour un atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel sur la musique : Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You

* * *

**Noël.**

Au cours de leur voyage, ils avaient découvert des cultures différentes. La dernière était à propos d'une fête durant l'hiver, où les gens proches s'échangeaient des cadeaux. Evidemment Wei WuXian était fin fou avec cette fête et il voulait absolument offrir quelque chose à Lan Zhan. Il réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui donner qui lui plairait. Une lanterne avec des lapins, une peluche lapin, un jouet lapin, quelque chose avec un lapin. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il voudrait lui-même, il s'en fichait du cadeau, il ne pensait qu'au plaisir d'offrir.

Lan Wangji était beaucoup plus calme à propos de cette fête, s'il pensait à un cadeau pour Wei Ying, lui-même n'avait qu'une seule envie, qu'un seul « cadeau » en tête. Il voulait Wei Ying. Qu'il soit emballé ou non, c'était son seul et unique désir. Wei Ying était la meilleure chose au monde, le plus beau des cadeaux. Si Wei Ying était là, Lan Wangji ne désirait rien d'autre. Mais il ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre au concerné qui s'acharnait à chercher le cadeau parfait, et regardait tout ce qui comportait des lapins.

Lan Wangji aimait certes les lapins, mais il aimait beaucoup plus Wei Ying.

— Et si je t'offrais un vrai lapin et qu'il voyageait avec nous ? proposa Wei WuXian.

— Mauvaise idée, répondit Lan Wangji.

Pourtant Wei WuXian n'en démordait pas, il trouverait ce qu'il allait offrir à Lan Zhan.

— Et toi que désires-tu ? Lui demanda Lan Wangji.

Wei Ying se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi.

— Du vin, peut-être.

Mais du vin, il pouvait en avoir tout le temps. Ça n'avait rien de spécial.

— Ne t'embête pas avec un cadeau Lan Zhan, que tu sois là me suffit amplement.

Lan Wangji pensait la même chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire parce que Wei WuXian était déjà reparti à la chasse au cadeau. Il ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Lan Wangji soupira. Puis une idée lui vint soudainement. Il acheta bien un petit quelque chose pour Wei Ying.

Wei WuXian eut beau faire tout le tour de la ville et des boutiques, rien ne lui paraissait assez bien pour Lan Zhan. Il voulait trouver quelque chose qui mettrait de la lumière dans les yeux de Lan Zhan, quelque chose d'incroyable, mais il n'y avait que des choses banales. Le soir arriva, et déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé à la hauteur de Lan Zhan, Wei WuXian rentra en traînant des pieds. Dans la chambre de l'auberge, Lan Zhan l'attendait. Il avait noué un ruban rouge sur ses cheveux. Wei WuXian ne comprit pas tout de suite et demanda :

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

— Tu dois déballer ton cadeau Wei Ying.

Alors Wei WuXian réalisa et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Doucement, il s'approcha et défit le nœud du ruban, qui tomba par terre.

— Alors ? Ton cadeau te plaît ? demanda Lan Zhan.

— Bien sûr, c'est la plus belle chose au monde, répondit Wei WuXian.

Puis soudain déçu, il murmura :

— Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé pour toi.

Lan Wangji tendit la main vers lui pour prendre la sienne. Puis il approcha ses doigts de son ruban bleu, celui du clan Lan. Quand les doigts de Wei Ying le touchèrent, celui-ci compris ce que ça voulait dire. Ce ruban était important pour la secte GusuLan, seules la famille ou « l'épouse » pouvaient le toucher. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois que Wei WuXian le tripotait, le geste de Lan Zhan n'était pas sans signification.

— Tu es mon meilleur cadeau, murmura Lan Zhan.

Et il passa son bras libre autour de Wei WuXian pour le serrer dans ses bras. C'était une très belle fête, même la plus belle.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un truc un peu niais.


	4. Séparation

**Séparation. **

Lan Wangji pensait que ça irait s'ils étaient séparés. Après tout, Wei Ying était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Lan Wangji voulait le rôle de Patriarche afin de prendre soin des autres, que plus personne ne commette les mêmes erreurs, et que la justice règne. Il ne pouvait suivre Wei Ying dans son voyage, mais il se disait que son ami resterait toujours dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur et que c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une heure pour regretter, pour que Wei Ying lui manque atrocement. Au bout d'une journée, il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'aimait à ce point, au point de ne plus pouvoir être séparé de lui, même quelque temps. Bien sûr que Wei Ying était vivant, il était quelque part sur cette planète, mais il n'était pas près de Lan Wangji et ça lui faisait mal.

C'était comme une déchirure en lui, que personne ne pouvait combler. Pas même son frère ou Lan Sizhui. Il se sentait déprimé rien qu'en voyant les lapins.

Il cachait ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, gardait la face, mais les questions politiques l'énervaient de plus en plus. Il avait pensé pouvoir changer les choses en devenant Patriarche, il n'avait pas pensé aux courbettes qu'il faudrait faire pour ne vexer personne. Les gens faisaient plus attention au protocole qu'à ce qui comptait vraiment. Lan Wangji avait été un peu comme ça plus jeune, il suivait les règles sans jamais les dévier ou en acceptant sa punition s'il les contournait. Mais avec Wei Ying il avait compris que certaines règles étaient faites pour être rompues. Et aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus des traditions stupides et des pommades à passer pour faire accepter ses idées de justice et de liberté. Il pensait sans arrêt à Wei Ying qui aurait été capable de mettre un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière, tout ça en souriant, et il lui manquait d'autant plus.

Perdant de plus en plus patience au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, il finit par utiliser mutisme sur un autre chef de clan, alors que la déchirure de son cœur paraissait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de saigner et que cet homme avait fait une remarque négative sur Wei WuXian. On ne disait pas de mal de Wei Ying devant Lan Wangji. Jamais. Ça avait presque fini en déclaration de guerre et Lan XiChen avait difficilement réussi à calmer le jeu sans que Lan Wangji ne s'abaisse à des excuses. Il réprimanda ensuite gentiment son petit frère sans vraiment l'atteindre, car c'était comme si Lan Wangji n'était plus là. Il avait atteint sa limite, le manque était simplement trop fort et l'empêchait presque de respirer. La plaie ne voulait pas se reboucher, Wei Ying était trop loin, trop absent.

Quand Lan XiChen se leva tôt ce matin-là, il n'était pas surpris de voir son petit frère en position de départ. Il avait compris qu'il ne guérirait jamais s'il restait ici sans Wei Ying et que la vie n'avait aucun sens sans lui. C'est pour cette raison que Lan XiChen laissa partir son petit frère, il était appelé ailleurs, sa place n'était plus ici.

Lan Wangji ne savait pas où chercher, mais il écouta les rumeurs et les suivit. On parlait d'un joueur de flûte qui s'amusait avec les enfants, chassait les monstres et se disputait avec son âne appelé Petite Pomme. Même sans le nom de l'âne, cet homme décrit comme intelligent et malicieux, qui aimait le goût du vin et qui se comportait parfois comme un fou ou un gosse, cela ne pouvait être que Wei Ying. Chaque fois que Lan Wangji se rapprochait mais le ratait, son cœur se serrait, il semblait à la fois si près et si loin, il avait peur de ne jamais le retrouver, mais il persévérait. Jusqu'au jour où il l'entendit. La flûte.

Des joueurs de flûte, il en existait beaucoup dans le monde, cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Mais une personne qui jouait précisément cette musique, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne au monde. Lan Wangji se hâta et il fut bientôt devant lui. C'était lui bien sûr.

— Wei Ying.

Il avait prononcé son nom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, sans pouvoir le retenir. Quelque chose se tordit en lui, et si Wei Ying n'était pas content de le revoir ? L'homme cessa de jouer de la flûte et se retourna doucement. Ils se regardèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce que Wei Ying, car évidemment c'était bien lui, se mette à sourire et à le regarder comme s'il était le soleil. Lan Wangji se sentit soulagé, sa plaie cicatrisa immédiatement, son cœur tressauta de joie, c'était bon, il était à la bonne place. Il était là où il fallait.

Et son corps bougea tout seul, il serra Wei Ying dans ses bras.

Fin.

L'autatrice : comment j'imagine que ça a dû se passer.


	5. Le cadeau de Jin Ling

**Prompt :** "J'adore faire des emballages de cadeaux impossibles à déballer."

**Note :** Fic écrite pour le discord plume arc-en-ciel.

**Note 2 :** cette fic et les prochaines s'inscrivent dans la période de noël et ont été écrite pour un atelier d'écriture, donc c'est souvent de l'écriture automatique, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira.

* * *

** Le cadeau de Jin Ling. **

Jin Ling ne l'aurait pas admis à voix haute, parce que ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais il aimait Wei WuXian, il l'aimait depuis qu'il avait découvert qui il était vraiment et ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Ce type avait un côté attachant, même s'il était malicieux et aimait taquiner les autres. Il pouvait être très énervant, mais Jin Ling l'aimait quand même, et il savait que c'était pareil pour son oncle, Jiang Cheng. Et Jin Ling eut même la délicatesse de faire celui qui n'avait rien vu quand Jiang Cheng avait serré Wei WuXian dans ses bras, cinq ans après qu'il soit parti faire le tour du monde, pour revenir faire un petit coucou.

Bref, Jin Ling ne s'était pas jeté dans ses bras, mais il voulait faire un cadeau à Wei WuXian. N'étant pas stupide ni aveugle, il savait que ce que préférait Wei WuXian c'était Lan Wangji. Et il aurait bien pu emballer ce type, mais cela aurait usé trop de papiers, pour un cadeau que Wei WuXian avait déjà tous les jours sous le nez.

À la place, il lui offrirait un truc qu'il avait fabriqué. Un petit lapin en bois qu'il avait sculpté. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure que Wei WuXian se battait avec le paquet et Jin Ling se moqua de lui et de son incapacité à ouvrir un simple cadeau.

— J'adore faire des emballages de cadeaux impossibles à déballer, dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

— J'avais remarqué, grogna Wei WuXian en déchiquetant le papier pour atteindre ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Au bout d'un moment, Lan Wangji prit le paquet et l'ouvrit en deux temps, trois mouvements pour lui. Wei WuXian le remercia avec un sourire comme si le cadeau venait de Lan Wangji et pas de Jin Ling.

Wei WuXian tourna le morceau de bois dans ses mains, avant de demander :

— C'est un cochon ? Il est magnifique merci.

Jin Ling se vexa et s'écria :

— Il s'agit d'un lapin, un lapin, est-ce que tu es aveugle ?

Wei WuXian regarda mieux et comprit qu'effectivement cela devait représenter un lapin. Un peu atrophié, mais un lapin tout de même.

— Oh oui, je vois, merci Jin Ling. Ce lapin est magnifique.

— Tu n'as même pas reconnu ce que c'était, bouda Jin Ling.

Il en était pourtant si fier de son lapin, il avait mis plusieurs jours à le fabriquer, il s'était bien appliqué et pourtant Jin Ling n'était pas du genre patient. Wei WuXian se doutait qu'il y avait mis du cœur et vint lui tapoter gentiment la tête, comme sa sœur aînée faisait avec lui avant, quand elle était en vie.

— Je suis très heureux, dit-il, c'est un très beau cadeau.

Jin Ling ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et gêné, détourna les yeux et croisa les bras d'un air bougon. Wei WuXian trouvait qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Jiang Cheng et ça lui fit quelque chose.

Il se tourna vers Lan Wangji et celui-ci compris sans un mot ce que désirait Wei WuXian.

_ Restons un peu ici._

Lan Wangji acquiesça. Ils resteraient aussi longtemps que Wei WuXian le voudrait.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite fic sur la relation de Wei WuXian et Jin Ling.


	6. Jouer dans la neige

**Prompt pour l'atelier sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel : **J'ai deux passions : la neige et les gens qui glissent à cause de la neige.

* * *

** Jouer dans la neige. **

Il neigeait et Wei WuXian était d'humeur espiègle et joueuse. En tentant de cacher son rire, il attrapa un peu de neige et en fit une boule compacte qu'il jeta sur Lan Zhan qui marchait devant lui. Il le fit plusieurs fois avant de carrément l'appeler pour qu'il se retourne et lui jeter la boule en pleine figure. Ce fut plus fort que lui, devant l'air de Lan Zhan à la fois agacé et attendri, il éclata de rire. Rire qui cessa quant à son tour, Lan Zhan lui envoya une boule de neige en pleine face. Très vite Wei WuXian réagit, ramassant le plus de neige possible pour la jeter sur Lan Zhan, qui lui rendit la pareille. C'était rare que Lan Zhan se lâche ainsi, et Wei WuXian n'en était que plus excité. Il courait dans tous les sens, jetait de la neige et rigolait. Lan Zhan avait un tout petit sourire sur le visage, mais au fond de lui un feu brûlait rien qu'en regardant Wei WuXian jouer comme un gosse.

Celui-ci explosa vraiment de rire quand Lan Zhan en voulant se rapprocher de lui glissa et faillit se casser la figure dans la neige.

— J'ai deux passions, s'exclama alors Wei WuXian, la neige et les gens qui glissent à cause de la neige.

Et après avoir rit jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, il rejoignit Lan Zhan en courant. Lui aussi glissa et se ramassa le nez dans la neige. Le sourire de Lan Zhan ne fit que s'agrandir un peu plus. Sans doute sa manière à lui d'être mort de rire. Wei WuXian en était fasciné, encore plus que le reste.

Lan Zhan vint l'aider à se relever et Wei WuXian fit semblant de glisser à nouveau pour tomber dans ses bras et se rattraper à lui. Il le cramponna fort :

— Désolé, désolé, dit-il sans l'être du tout.

Il n'avait plus du tout froid. Et il eut même carrément chaud quand Lan Zhan referma ses bras sur lui. Wei WuXian se dit qu'il avait menti, ses deux passions n'étaient pas la neige et les gens qui glissent, mais Lan Zhan et ses câlins.

Fin.

L'autatrice : l'écriture automatique donne ce genre de trucs.


	7. Froid

**Prompt pour le discord plume arc-en-ciel :** Leurs empreintes dans la neige se suivaient.

* * *

** Froid.**

Les inconvénients de la neige, c'était le froid. Wei WuXian avait l'impression que ses pieds allaient tomber tellement il était gelé. Lan Zhan marchait devant lui en silence, sans se plaindre, sans rien montrer de ce qu'il ressentait. Avait-il froid lui aussi ? Ou était-il simplement surhumain ? Leurs empreintes dans la neige se suivaient, mais il semblait que seul Wei WuXian allait mourir de froid.

— Lan Zhaaaaan, se plaignit-il

Aussitôt Lan Zhan s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Wei WuXian bondissait sur place et essayait de se réchauffer en vain. Lan Zhan se rapprocha de lui, et doucement ferma ses doigts autour de sa main. Wei WuXian regarda leurs mains liées et eut un rire gêné.

— Marche dans mes pas, dit-il.

Wei WuXian acquiesça. Lan Zhan écrasait la neige sous ses pas et Wei WuXian marchait dedans, comme la neige était déjà aplatie, elle mouillait moins ses chaussures, et il eut moins froid. Le bras tendu en arrière, Lan Zhan ne lâchait pas sa main et Wei WuXian eut un petit sourire malicieux et content à la fois. Il espérait qu'il ferait froid toujours pour ne jamais devoir lâcher cette main.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Un petit quelque chose, passez un bon réveillon.


	8. Légende

Logorallye sur le discord plume arc en ciel.

**Mots à placer :**

\- renne

\- neige

\- thé

\- orange

\- pain d'épice

\- alacrité : disposition à l'allégresse, à la bonne humeur.

* * *

** Légende. **

Il existait une légende, une histoire de rennes qui volaient une nuit au-dessus des montagnes enneigées, une histoire magique dont on abreuvait les enfants. Wei WuXian l'écoutait comme tous les minots qui se trouvaient avec lui. Eux la connaissaient par cœur, mais lui buvait son thé à l'orange les oreilles grandes ouvertes et le regard brillant. Il se régalait d'une drôle de recette que les gens d'ici appelaient pain d'épice, et il était plein d'alacrité. Lan Wangji le regardait sans pouvoir décrocher son regard. La neige, les rennes, le thé et le pain d'épice, tout cela ne valait rien pour lui. Ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était le sourire de Wei Ying, c'était l'éclat dans ses yeux, ce reste d'innocence enfantine qu'il avait en lui, son allégresse. Lan Wangji était comme hypnotisé et quand Wei Ying se tourna vers lui, comme pour partager ce moment, son regard et son sourire le touchèrent de plein fouet. Lan Wangji crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Seul Wei Ying pouvait lui faire cet effet. Seul lui avait le pouvoir de le rendre comme fou. Si Lan Wangji n'était pas maître de lui-même, il se jetterait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Par chance, il avait beaucoup de self-control et il se contrôlait. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

— Lan Zhan, l'appela Wei Ying, viens t'asseoir ici ! dit-il en tapant la place vide à côté de lui.

Lan Wangji qui était resté debout pour écouter la légende, vint se mettre près de lui. Et épaule contre épaule, ils se laissèrent bercer par les mots du conteur.

— Ce jour-là, tout peut arriver, plus rien n'est impossible, raconta celui-ci.

Si c'était vrai, alors Lan Wangji souhaita pouvoir passer sa vie aux côtés de Wei Ying. Le plus longtemps possible. Et Wei WuXian qui avait la langue bien pendue se pencha vers son oreille pour lui dire son souhait :

— Je reprendrais bien de ce pain d'épice.

Lan Wangji ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla lui couper une part pour lui tendre.

— Tu vois c'est vrai, les vœux se réalisent.

Alors, tant pis pour le self contrôle, Lan Wangji l'embrassa sur la joue. Et Wei Ying ne se recula pas, à la place il tourna la tête pour que leurs lèvres se trouvent collées l'une contre l'autre. Ils fermèrent les yeux, et se dirent qu'il y avait vraiment du bon dans les légendes.

Fin.

L'autatrice : joyeux noël.


	9. Viens près de moi

**Prompt pour le discord plume arc-en-ciel :** Viens près de moi. Il fait froid ...

* * *

**Viens près de moi. **

— Viens près de moi. Il fait froid, lâcha Xue Yang en regardant Xiao XingChen.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter, mais seulement parce qu'il avait peur de déranger et pas parce que la proposition lui déplaisait.

— Allez viens ! Ne me dis pas que je te fais peur.

Non. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant et Xiao XingChen n'avait vraiment pas peur de cet homme qui était apparu dans sa vie. Il ignorait tout de lui, jusqu'à son nom, et pourtant il lui faisait confiance et il appréciait même sa présence. Il se rapprocha et s'assit tout près de Xue Yang qui eut un sourire vicieux. Il tendit le bras pour le passer autour de Xiao XingChen et le serrer contre lui, lui donnant un peu plus chaud.

— Merci, dit Xiao XingChen.

— Mais de rien.

C'était hilarant, vraiment, de voir son ennemi se laisser aller contre lui sans animosité. S'il avait su. Le plus dur pour Xue Yang c'était de ne pas éclater de rire, ne pas se moquer, ne pas révéler la vérité juste pour voir la tête dépitée de Xiao XingChen. Il garda le silence, et au fond de lui, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, son cœur battit plus vite.

xxx

— Viens près de moi. Il fait froid…

Mais Xue Yang avait beau le demander, le répéter, le supplier, Xiao XingChen ne répondait pas à sa demande, il restait allongé, désespérément mort. Ce n'était plus drôle du tout si son ennemi ne venait plus se réchauffer dans ses bras. Comment Xue Yang pourrait-il sourire ou se moquer, comment pourrait-il trouver quoi que ce soit d'hilarant alors que Xiao XingChen restait silencieux et couché, immobile et décédé ? Cette fois-ci il le sentit, Xue Yang, son cœur qui le trahissait en lui faisant mal comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Plus jamais il ne pourrait piéger Xiao XingChen. Mais surtout, plus jamais il ne le tiendrait dans ses bras. Xue Yang se mit à pleurer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : rien à voir avec du WangXian, mais j'étais obligée d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur ces deux-là.


	10. Différentes raisons de s'embrasser

Logorallye sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel

**Mots à placer : **

\- gui

\- luge

\- sapin

\- illumination

\- Marché

\- Exhalaison : odeur, gaz, vapeur, effluve qui émane d'un corps ou qui se dégage d'un lieu.

* * *

** Différentes raisons de s'embrasser. **

Ils s'étaient embrassés sous le gui. Pas sur la joue, pas sur le front non plus, mais bel et bien bouche contre bouche et quand Lan Wangji avait voulu se reculer, Wei WuXian ne l'avait pas laissé faire. _C'était dur de s'arrêter_, avait-il expliqué ensuite, _quand on embrassait Lan Zhan_. Et Lan Wangji avait rougi.

Ils avaient fait ce qu'à notre époque on appellerait de la luge. Une idée de Wei WuXian, évidemment, il avait fabriqué un objet pour glisser sur les pentes avec du bois. Wei WuXian avait crié fort et Lan Wangji avait serré les dents. Wei WuXian avait tenté tant bien que mal d'éviter les sapins avant qu'ils ne se pètent la figure tous les deux et se retrouvent l'un sur l'autre. Une autre occasion pour Wei WuXian d'embrasser Lan Wangji qui le voulait autant que lui.

Ils avaient profité des illuminations en ville et avaient fait le tour du marché. Main dans la main. Wei WuXian sautillait de tous les côtés, Lan Wangji le suivait. C'est lui qui craqua sur un objet en forme de lapin et Wei WuXian se sentit obligé de lui offrir avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait récolté au cours de son voyage. Il avait ensuite embrassé Lan Wangji, comme ça, juste parce qu'il avait envie.

Et cette journée était si géniale qu'elle leur permit d'oublier les exhalaisons qui s'échappaient des cadavres vivants qu'ils rencontrèrent en chemin. Ils s'en débarrassèrent assez facilement, et à la fin du combat, c'est Lan Wangji qui attrapa Wei WuXian par le col et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Parce que Wei WuXian était là, bien vivant, lui.

Désormais, chaque jour était presque une fête, tant qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : vive l'écriture automatique, ça donne ce machin.


	11. On verra demain

Logorallye sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel.

**Mots à placer :**

\- Cheminée

\- cadeaux

\- cookies

\- dinde

\- commercial

\- Infrangible : incassable, indestructible, impérissable, très solide.

* * *

** On verra demain. **

Assis devant la cheminée, Wei Wuxian et Lan Wangji se réchauffaient. Au-dehors il faisait froid, et ils étaient bien contents d'être à l'intérieur. Petite Pomme était à l'abri dans l'écurie de l'auberge, même s'il s'était montré réticent à y entrer, parce que le foin ne paraissait pas assez frais pour lui. Cet âne était loin d'être un cadeau, mais Wei WuXian avait fini par s'y attacher. Il faisait partie de la famille. Les deux amis grignotaient un dessert qui ressemblait beaucoup aux cookies de notre époque et discutaient ensemble. Enfin, c'était surtout Wei WuXian qui parlait, flirtait et taquinait Lan Zhan. Il buvait du vin en même temps et se sentait paisible. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient régalés d'une dinde, que le vin était bon, que le dessert l'était aussi, et que Lan Wangji était aussi beau que d'habitude. La chaleur et la boisson enivraient un peu Wei WuXian qui tenait pourtant très bien l'alcool. Wei WuXian savait plaire suffisamment aux serveurs pour se faire offrir des choses et lui et Lan Wangji payaient moins cher leur repas. Il aurait été un terrible commercial, tant il savait bien parler et emmêler les gens.

L'endroit était confortable, apaisant, et Wei WuXian avait de plus en plus la tête qui tourne. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Lan Wangji et que son cœur – qui n'était pas infrangible – battait fort. Très fort.

— Lan Zhan, tu es beau, lâcha-t-il.

Lan Zhan baissa les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses joues pour en cacher les rougeurs.

— Tu parais vraiment très beau ce soir, vraiment !

— Tu es saoul Wei Ying.

— Pas du tout.

Bon, peut-être un peu, pensa-t-il, mais quand même. Ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude, seulement il l'admettait plus facilement, Lan Zhan l'attirait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était beau, mais pour toutes sortes d'autres raisons. Il était bon, juste et droit, il était protecteur et même amusant quand il était saoul. Il était facile à taquiner, mais pas rancunier. Et puis il se tenait aux côtés de Wei WuXian quand celui-ci n'avait plus personne pour croire en lui. Pour Wei WuXian, Lan Zhan était bien son âme sœur, alors pourquoi ne se pencherait-il pas vers lui pour l'embrasser ? Hm ?

— Tu es saoul ! répéta Lan Zhan en se reculant.

— Dans ce cas-là, et si c'était toi qui m'embrassais, tu n'es pas saoul toi.

— Je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

— Donc tu veux m'embrasser !

Lan Wangji se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer sans le faire exprès, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une cachette, un endroit où se mettre et où Wei WuXian ne verrait pas tout son visage devenir rouge.

— D'accord, je m'en souviendrai demain et je te le réclamerai ! s'exclama Wei WuXian.

Et effectivement, il se souvenait de tout le lendemain et réclama son dû. Lan Wangji cessa d'hésiter, baissa les bras, et donna à Wei WuXian ce qu'il désirait. Ce qu'ils désiraient tous les deux, en vérité. Et le baiser fut meilleur que l'alcool, plus chaud que le feu dans la cheminée, plus doux que les lapins.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore une fic écrite au cours du logorallye.


	12. Le carillon

Logorallye sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel.

**Mots à placer : **

\- Carillons

\- Enfants

\- Flocons

\- plaid

\- chocolat

\- obduration : endormissement intérieur, le fait de dessécher son cœur, devenir intraitable, insensible

* * *

** Le carillon. **

Lan Wangji avait offert un carillon à Wei WuXian. Et alors que celui-ci le faisait sonner toutes les dix secondes, il commençait à se dire que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Wei WuXian, il était comme un enfant parce que son Lan Zhan lui avait offert un cadeau. Et le carillon était très beau, il était composé d'un flocon blanc et de petits morceaux de métal qui faisaient du bruit dès qu'on les secouait.

Une nuit, emmitouflés sous un plaid, l'un contre l'autre, Wei WuXian faisait sonner son carillon tout en chantant doucement. Sa voix était suave comme du chocolat et même si Lan Zhan ne connaissait pas cette gourmandise, il aimait écouter Wei WuXian, n'ayant presque pas envie de lui confisquer le carillon. Au bout d'un moment, les paroles changèrent et Wei WuXian tout en remuant son carillon commença à chanter quelque chose qui ressemblait plutôt à une déclaration d'amour.

_ — Lan Zhan est le plus beau, le plus intelligent_

_ Il est comme le ciel infini, comme le soleil quand il se lève_

_ Lan Zhan a un cœur très grand_

_ Et il fait partie de la plupart de mes rêves._

_ Je pensais souffrir d'obduration_

_ Que mon cœur était fermé pour toujours_

_ Mais Lan Zhan est un champion_

_ Qui m'a réveillé à l'amour. _

Lan Wangji sentait son cœur battre bien trop vite au fond de sa poitrine et tourna ses yeux vers Wei Ying.

— Toi aussi, dit celui-ci, tu m'as chanté une chanson d'amour.

— Comment s'appelle la tienne ? Demanda Lan Zhan.

— Je t'aime Lan Zhan, sourit Wei WuXian. Le titre te plaît ?

Lan Wangji acquiesça, avec un sourire doux.

— Il y a une suite, tu veux l'entendre ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

— _Lan Zhan tu ne dois pas te reculer_

_ Car je vais t'embrasser. _

Et Lan Zhan ne se recula pas.

Fin.

L'autatrice : retour de chansons.


	13. Ils s'embrassaient

Logorallye sur le discord plume arc-en-ciel.

**Mots à placer :**

\- Patin

\- moufle

\- papier cadeau

\- étoile

\- ange

\- Nidoreux : qui dégage une odeur d'œuf pourri.

* * *

** Ils s'embrassaient.**

Ils s'embrassaient. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui diraient même qu'ils se roulaient un patin. Ils s'embrassaient à la fois forts et doucement, et Wei WuXian passait ses mains couvertes de moufles à cause du froid sur la nuque de Lan Wangji. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la première fois, la dernière fois. Comme s'ils déchiraient le papier cadeau autour de la surprise. Comme s'ils étaient deux étoiles filantes en train de se consumer. Pour Wei WuXian, Lan Zhan était comme son ange, et son ange l'embrassait. Alors il se sentait bien, mieux que jamais. Et tant pis si l'odeur était nidoreuse, là où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Ils ne sentaient même plus, parce qu'ils s'embrassaient, et parce que ça durait, durait, durait.

Et que c'était bon.

Et que c'était bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, juste l'histoire d'un baiser.


	14. Vider son sac

**Dés :** volcan – pont – sac

* * *

**Vider son sac.**

Wei WuXian avait l'impression d'être un volcan. Un volcan prêt à rentrer en éruption. Tout ça à cause de Lan Zhan. _Son _Lan Zhan. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour le garder pour lui. Ce n'était pas son truc de ne rien dire sur ses sentiments, mais quand il voulait tout lâcher quelque chose en lui le retenait. La peur peut-être. Et s'il perdait Lan Zhan pour de bon ? Et si celui-ci décidait de prendre la tangente ? Et s'il était dégoûté ?

Avouer ses sentiments, c'était comme traverser un pont bancal suspendu à trois mille mètres du sol et sans rien pour s'accrocher. Mais Wei WuXian était arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Son silence lui pesait. D'autant plus que Lan Zhan était si proche de lui quand ils marchaient, que des fois il aurait pu l'embrasser rien qu'en se tournant vers lui. Ils dormaient aussi parfois ensemble, quand ils ne trouvaient pas d'auberge où s'abriter, pour se tenir chaud, ou quand il n'y avait qu'un seul lit disponible là où ils s'arrêtaient.

Ça devenait vraiment trop dur pour Wei WuXian. Il avait trop envie de prendre Lan Zhan dans ses bras, de toucher ses cheveux, son bandeau et ses joues, de l'embrasser. Il voulait simplement être encore plus proche de lui.

Il ne pouvait plus se taire et tant pis pour ce que dirait Lan Zhan. Tant pis s'il s'enfuyait à dix mille kilomètres, Wei WuXian avait trop besoin de vider son sac. Alors cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient une nouvelle fois à partager le même lit, d'un seul trait, il lâcha :

— Jetaimelanzhanettantpispourcequetenpense.

Lan Zhan ne réagit pas tout de suite, et Wei WuXian ne savait pas s'il l'avait entendu ou même compris, ou bien s'il était en train de réfléchir pour savoir comment le jeter du lit. À la place, Wei WuXian crut le voir rougir, et Lan Zhan s'approcha tellement de lui qu'il sentait sa respiration contre ses lèvres. Il sembla attendre quelque chose, et finalement, ne l'obtenant pas, il posa sa bouche sur celle de Wei WuXian.

Et voilà, le volcan rentra en éruption. Wei WuXian eut vraiment l'impression de brûler. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps et pourtant il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse être si parfait. Les lèvres de Lan Zhan, ses caresses maladroites dans ses cheveux, leurs yeux fermés, leurs langues qui finissent par s'emmêler.

— Je t'aime aussi, fit Lan Zhan quand ils se séparèrent.

— Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Wei WuXian.

— Depuis très longtemps.

— Avant ou après ma mort ?

— Avant.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? interrogea Wei WuXian.

— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? rétorqua Lan Zhan.

Wei WuXian fit la moue. Et Lan Zhan l'embrassa à nouveau, pour qu'il arrête de bouder. Ce qui fut plutôt efficace.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pour la nouvelle année, voici un petit texte.


	15. le voeu

**Dés :** frapper à la porte – télescope – minuscule et géant

* * *

**Le vœu. **

Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji dormaient à la belle étoile. À notre époque ils auraient peut-être eu un télescope, en attendant, là, ils servaient de leurs yeux pour regarder le ciel. On se sentait minuscule devant tant d'immensité.

— Je viens de voir une étoile filante ! Il faut faire un vœu ! S'exclama Wei WuXian.

Lan Wangji ferma les yeux et Wei WuXian sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu as souhaité quoi ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Et Lan Wangji regarda de nouveau le ciel, en silence. Wei WuXian était bien trop curieux pour son bien. Il voulait titiller son ami jusqu'à le faire parler. Il se pencha vers lui, lui donna un coup d'épaule et d'une voix d'enfant de cinq ans fit :

— Lan Zhaaaaaan.

Lan Wangji resta maître de lui-même.

— Dis-moi Lan Zhan, dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Wei WuXian ressemblait à un petit lapin aux gros yeux ronds et adorables. Lan Wangji avait du mal à rester calme devant ce regard. Qui pourrait l'être ? Et pourtant Lan Wangji était connu pour rester maître de lui-même, mais avec Wei WuXian comme adversaire ? C'était compliqué.

Il sentit un doigt se poser sur sa joue, c'était Wei WuXian, bien entendu :

— Tu vas me le dire Lan Zhan ?

Et ça n'en finissait pas. Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan tout le temps et Wei WuXian ressemblait à un type qui flirte et c'était si dur de lui résister.

— Dis moi ton souhait Lan Zhan !

Lan Wangji se frotta les tempes. C'était toujours comme si Wei WuXian venait frapper à la porte de son cœur.

— Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

— J'ai souhaité qu'on reste toujours ensemble, répondit Wei WuXian très sérieusement.

Lan Wangji sentit tout son être craquer et il se pencha pour embrasser Wei WuXian. Quand il se recula, les joues rouges, il dit :

— Je viens de réaliser mon vœu.

Wei WuXian ne se mit pas à fuir, ni à vomir. Au contraire, il eut un sourire aussi immense que le ciel et se jeta sur Lan Wangji en criant :

— Encore.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les soirées dés sont inspirantes !


	16. Le serpent

**Dés :** dormir - légumes – serpent

* * *

** Le serpent. **

Si Xiao XingCheng voulait ces légumes, il allait les avoir, parole de Xue Yang. C'était facile, il suffisait de menacer le vendeur, sortir un couteau, prendre l'air méchant, et l'autre offrait tous les légumes que Xiao XingCheng voulait. Ce dernier ne savait pas que Xue Yang effrayait les gens, il ignorait sa violence. Il pensait réellement que Xue Yang était son ami et il croyait que les gens étaient simplement gentils avec lui, peut-être à cause de sa cécité, peut-être simplement parce que la gentillesse appelait la gentillesse.

Xiao XingCheng ignorait qu'il vivait au côté d'un serpent, il lui donnait sa confiance, il lui donnait aussi son amitié. Peut-être même un peu son amour. Xue Yang, lui, ne savait pas aimer, tout ce qui l'amusait c'était de pervertir Xiao XingCheng, jouer avec lui. Cela faisait trois ans et il ne s'était toujours pas lassé de ce jouet, de ce pion qu'il contrôlait. Il ne se rendait même pas compte lui-même qu'il était aussi piégé que Xiao XingCheng, qu'il ne pouvait plus le quitter.

Il regardait parfois Xiao XingCheng dormir, et il n'avait pas envie de le tuer, il n'avait même plus envie de lui faire du mal. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas du tout, et qu'il ne voulait ni voir, ni accepter. Xue Yang ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il ne jouait plus avec lui, plus de la même manière. Il le taquinait, il l'asticotait aussi, il le faisait réagir, mais il ne lui faisait plus de mal. Ou presque plus.

Bien sûr, tout ça ne pouvait pas durer, tout ça devait finir par s'écrouler. Parce que Xue Yang était ce qu'il était, parce que Xiao XingCheng ne pouvait supporter ce qu'on lui avait fait faire. Tuer des gens innocents, tuer son ami. Il n'y avait que le suicide comme solution et Xue Yang perdit ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de plus précieux.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire désormais, c'était supplier Wei WuXian de l'aider à faire revenir Xiao XingCheng, le supplier et le forcer. Ou bien alors, mourir, simplement mourir. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien de drôle dans ce monde.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les dés m'ont inspiré sur Xue Yang, je les trouvais idéal pour écrire sur lui.


	17. Mélodie

**Prompt** **:** Ma tête est remplie de parasites

* * *

**Mélodie.**

Wei WuXian regardait Lan Wangji. Il avait toujours une idée malicieuse quand il le voyait, mais pas cette fois-ci, pas à ce moment-là. À la place c'était comme si sa tête était remplie de parasites, de chuchotements. Comme s'il y avait une chanson dans sa tête, mais pas très bien joué, pas très bien maîtrisé. Une chanson dont les paroles étaient à la fois floues et claires, trop claires. Wei WuXian n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il avait la tête qui tourne. Il ne pouvait plus détourner le regard de Lan Wangji, cette beauté qui appartenait au clan Lan.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un sort et que bien malgré lui, il se sentait attiré par Lan Wangji. Pas seulement son physique. Son intelligence, sa force, sa gentillesse. La douceur qu'il cachait sous son apparente froideur. De penser à ce que tout Lan Wangji était, représentait, ça embrouillait un peu plus Wei WuXian. Ça lui retournait l'estomac, des fourmis remontaient de ses bras jusqu'à son cœur qui paraissait devenir dingue lui aussi.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Se demandait-il. Wei WuXian essaya de tourner le regard, en vain. Lan Wangji était trop présent, même s'il avait la tête baissée sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Wei WuXian avait l'impression de trembler.

Quand Lan Wangji releva les yeux vers lui, que leur regard se croisèrent, tombèrent l'un dans l'autre, les sensations de Wei WuXian empirèrent. La chanson dans sa tête fut suivie par l'orchestre de son cœur. Et tout finit par devenir clair. Drôlement compréhensible. Wei WuXian aimait Lan Wangji.

— Lan Zhan, murmura-t-il.

Il avait envie de se lever, de le rejoindre, de l'embrasser. Il dut se cramponner à la table devant laquelle il était assis.

— Wei Ying, prononça Lan Wangji sur le même ton.

Depuis combien de temps, Wei WuXian ressentait-il une chose pareille ? Longtemps. Simplement il l'avait toujours ignoré, gardé dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait fait semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien savoir. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se mentir, son corps faisait trop de bruit, son désir devenait trop brûlant. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il avait mal au crâne.

C'est Lan Wangji qui se leva, et sans le quitter des yeux, vint se mettre près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lan Zhan ? demanda Wei WuXian.

— C'est toi qui m'as appelé, répondit Lan Wangji.

C'était vrai.

— J'avais l'impression que tu voulais quelque chose, ajouta Lan Wangji.

Wei WuXian sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ? Qu'allait-il répondre ? Il lui aurait fallu boire beaucoup de vin pour gérer une telle conversation. Lan Wangji ne le quittait pas des yeux, il semblait attendre. Et Wei WuXian n'avait qu'une idée en tête, tellement que son corps bougea tout seul et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Lan Wangji. Comme si elles lui étaient offertes.

Wei WuXian se sentit brûlant et se recula sans en avoir envie. Lan Wangji rougit très fortement. C'était amusant à voir. Et taquin, Wei WuXian ne put s'empêcher de recommencer à l'embrasser. Sans s'attendre à ce que Lan Wangji pose sa main sur sa nuque et appuie dessus pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Et bien, tant mieux. Wei WuXian approfondit le baiser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai tiré un prompt au hasard et pour une fois qu'il m'inspirait, voilà ce que ça a donné.


End file.
